drogenwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Hawaiianische Holzrose
Die Hawaiianische Holzrose (Argyreia nervosa), auch Hawaiian Baby Woodrose, Monkey rose, Elefantenwinde oder Silberkraut genannt, ist eine Efeu-ähnlich aussehende Pflanze aus Indien, die zu den Windengewächsen (Convolvulaceae) gehört. Es gibt zwei botanische Arten. Die Argyreia Nervosa var nervosa wird hier beschrieben, es existiert aber auch die Argyrea nervosa var speciosa, die aber kaum psychoaktive Effekte vorzuweisen hat. Aufgrund der Wirkung der Holzrosen werden diese zu den Halluzinogenen sowie deren Untergruppe der Psychedelika gezählt. Botanik thumb|left|Argyreia nervosa Beschreibung thumb|120px|Strukturformel des Hauptwirkstoffs der Samen: LSA Die Hawaiianische Holzrose ist eine windende Pflanze, die bis zu 10 m hoch klettert. Die herzförmigen, auf der Unterseite behaarten Blätter erreichen eine Länge von bis zu 31 Zentimeter. Ihre Zellen enthalten einen latexartigen Milchsaft. Inhaltsstoffe Die Pflanze ist für ihre psychoaktive Wirkung bekannt, welche durch den Wirkstoff Ergin (Lysergsäureamid) ausgelöst wird. Die psychedelische Wirkung ist dabei die des LSDs ähnlich, aber die Holzrosen wirken schwächer. Die Samen enthalten auch weitere Alkaloide, wobei einige noch nicht bestimmt werden konnten. Diese Alkaloide werden als Wirkstoffe für die übelkeitserregende Wirkung gesehen. Verbreitung Entgegen ihrem Namen ist sie ursprünglich im tropischen Asien heimisch. Neben Indien findet sich die Holzrose auch in Afrika, Sri Lanka, Australien und in der Karibik, wahrscheinlich durch Einwanderer eingeführt. Geschichte Die Holzrose stammt aus Indien und wurde dort schon lange für medizinische Zwecke verwendet. Später wurde sie auf Hawaii eingeführt. Ein trationeller Gebrauch der psychoaktiven Samen ist im Gegensatz zur medizinischen Verwendung der Wurzeln nicht überliefert. Ihre psychoaktive Wirkung wurde im Westen durch phytochemische Studien entdeckt. In Hawaii wird der Samen als billiges Rauschmittel genutzt.Erowid.org HBWR Natural Vault 1965 wurde die chemische Struktur der Inhaltsstoffe der Hawaiianischen Holzrose bestimmt.Hylin JW, and DP Watson: Ergoline Alkaloids in Tropical Wood Roses in Science. 1965;148(3669):499-500 Ende der 1960er fingen Konsumenten in den Vereinigten Staaten an die Holzrose zu konsumieren und ihre Effekte zu beschreiben.Bureau of Narcotics and Dangerous Drugs. Microgram. Sep 1968;1(10) Dabei wurde unter anderem in der Drogenszene bräunliches Pulver als Meskalin verkauft, wobei Laboruntersuchungen ergaben, dass das Pulver aus den Wirkstoffen der Holzrose bestanden.Bureau of Narcotics and Dangerous Drugs. Microgram. Nov 1969;11(4) Im 1969 erschienen Buch Anarchist Cookbook von William Powell wurde der Wirkstoff der Holzrose fälschlicherweise als pflanzliche Quelle für LSD bezeichnet. Ab den 1970er Jahren fingen auch Bücher, die sich über psychoaktive Pflanzen beschäftigten, über die Holzrose zu berichten und bezeichneten sie dabei als billigen Rausch.Emboden WA: Narcotic Plants. The Macmillan Co. 1972 Gebrauch Darreichungsform [[Datei:Arygeria.JPG|thumb|Samen der Pflanze Arygeria nervosa. Gut zu erkennen die weiße Pelzhaut.]] Traditionell wurde die Wurzel der Pflanze für medizinische Zwecke verwendet. Die Samen werden für Rauscherlebnisse zerkaut und geschluckt. Allerdings wird vorher die weiße pelzige Schicht entfernt, da diese übelkeitfördernd wirken soll. Um die auftretende Übelkeit zu vermeiden, werden die Samen alternativ auch mit einem Hammer zerbröselt und in ein Glas Wasser eingelegt. Nach 24 Stunden werden die Samenstückchen entfernt und das getrübte Wasser getrunken. Zusätzlich werden häufig magenberuhigende Stoffe, wie Ingwer, eingenommen sowie die Samen auf nüchternen Magen. Gegebenfalls wird der Hauptwirkstoff, das LSA, auch direkt von den Samen durch Extraktionsverfahren gefiltert. Dosierung und Toxizität Die Hawaiianische Holzrosen werden in verschiedenen Qualitätsstufen verkauft. Dabei ist es möglich hunderte Samen für sehr wenig Geld zu kaufen, allerdings sind diese häufig von minderwertiger Qualität und besitzen kaum potente psychoaktive Wirkstoffe. Des weiteren besteht die Gefahr der Kontaminierung der Samen durch billige Schädlingsbekämpfungsmittel. Aufgrund der starken Wirkstoffschwankungen kann die Einnahme der Holzrosen mit unterschiedlichen Folgen ausgehen. Es gibt zurzeit keine genaue Angabe über die tödliche Dosierung von dem Hauptwirkstoff LSA, allerdings ist es wahrscheinlich das die Samen auch zahlreiche andere Alkaloide besitzen, welche Nebenwirkungen wie Übelkeit und Schwindel hervorrufen können. Daher sollte die Anzahl der konsumierten Samen immer gering belassen werden, da ab einem gewissen Punkt, die Nebenwirkungen der erwünschten Wirkung überwiegen. Achtung: Diese Tabelle soll nur einen groben Einblick in die Dosierung geben. Denn jede Person ist unterschiedlich, verträgt den Wirkstoff unterschiedlich und die Holzrosen haben auch unterschiedliche Wirkstoffkonzentrationen! Demnach geht die folgende Tabelle von durchschnittlichen potenten Samen aus. Pharmakologie Pharmakokinetik : → Siehe für detaillierte Informationen auch LSA. Die zerkauten Samen werden im Magentrakt untergebracht und können je nach konsumierten Menge sowie der Zeitpunkt der ersten Mahlzeit unterschiedlich verdaut werden. Deswegen kann die erwünschte Wirkung erst sehr spät eintreffen, in einigen Fällen sogar 2 bis 4 Stunden nach dem Konsum. In Folge dessen wird häufig empfohlen die Samen auf nüchternen Magen zu konsumieren, damit ein schnellerer Wirkeintritt garantiert ist. Aufgrund der Verschiebung des Wirkeintrittes ist die Gefahr der Überdosierung groß, da der Konsument das Gefühl haben könnte, dass die Samen nicht wirken würden und gegebenenfalls weitere Samen konsumieren könnte. Die Wirkung der Samen dauert in der Regel 4 bis maximal 8 Stunden. Es können allerdings noch einige Nachwirkungen bis zu 12 Stunden nachbestehen. Wirkung Körperliche Wirkung : → Siehe für detaillierte Informationen auch Körperliche Wirkung von Psychedelikas. Allgemein lösen die Holzrosen eine Erweiterung der Pupillen aus, wodurch der Konsument oft Schwierigkeiten hat, die Sehschärfe, insbesondere bei hoher Lichtintensität, einzustellen. Zudem können die Holzrosen verschiedene körperliche Wirkungen auslösen, unter anderem können verschiedene Körperreaktionen über den Sympathikusnerv sowie dem Parasympathikusnerv ausgelöst werden und teils paradoxe Auswirkungen auftreten. Einerseits kann das enthaltende LSA die Pulsfrequenz beschleunigen, den Blutdruck ansteigen, starkes Schwitzen, Speichelklumpen sowie Gefäßverengungen auslösen, andererseits ist es auch möglich, dass die Pulsfrequenz verlangsamt wird sowie eine Verminderung des Blutdruckes und die erhöhte Bildung von Speichel ausgelöst wird. Außerdem ist das Temperaturempfinden verändert, dabei ist es möglich, dass an einem heißen Tage der Konsument friert aber an kalten Tagen eine erhöhte Schweißproduktion hat. Häufig dokumentiert sind auch verstärkte Muskelentspannungen, Zuckungen oder gar Krämpfen, die sich in verschiedenen Formen von Zittern, aber auch Verrenkungen zeigen. Jedoch führen die Holzrosen auch zu teils schweren Nebenwirkungen wie auftretende Übelkeitsgefühle, die im Erbrechen gipfeln können. Es wird auch von starken kribbelnden sowie stechenden Gliedmaßen berichtet sowie Ohnmachtsgefühle und im schlimmsten Fall Bewusstlosigkeit. Psychologische Wirkung : → Siehe für detaillierte Informationen auch Wirkung einer psychedelischen Erfahrung. Die psychedelische Rauschwirkung, häufig auch als Trip bezeichnet, in Worten wiederzugeben fällt den meisten Konsumenten schwer, da die Bilder, Emotionen, Sinneseindrücke und Gefühle während der Wirkung sehr vielseitig seien können. Generell wird der Konsument nach der Einnahme von LSA emotional empfindsamer und merkt eine starke Veränderung des Bewusstseins. Dabei wird die Wirkung sehr durch innere Prozesse, sowie äußere Faktoren beeinflusst. Darüberhinaus ist die Wirkung auch Dosisabhängig und werden in der Szene in verschiedenen "Levels" mit vielfältigen Effekten dargestellt, die der Konsument erreichen kann. Allgemein intensiviert LSA die individuelle Wahrnehmung, verändert das Zeitempfinden und äußere Umgebungen werden verändert wahrgenommen. Dabei treten Pseudohalluzinationen auf, in denen reale Gegenstände plastischer oder in Bewegung empfunden werden können (z.B. Wände scheinen zu atmen). Es können farbige geometrische Objekte genauso wie kaleidoskopische Visionen (speziell bei geschlossenen Augen) auftreten und von einer allgemeinen Intensivierung von Farben und Lichtern wird berichtet. Auch die audiovisuelle Wahrnehmung wird verändert und zeigt sich in "Echo"-ähnlichen Zuständen, Veränderungen in der Einordnung von Klängen sowie einer starken intensiven Musikerfahrung. Dabei versetzt LSA den Konsumenten in einen Zustand, der der Psychose in vielen Punkten ähnlich ist. Auch Gemeinsamkeiten mit der Shizophrenie werden gesehen. Im Unterschied zur Psychose ist dem Konsumenten bewusst, dass er sich durch den Konsum einer Droge in diesen Zustand versetzt hat, wobei bei einer höheren Dosierung das Wissen über die willentliche Berauschung fehlen kann und daher die Kontrolle über die eigenen Handlungen ausfallen können. Zusammenfassend lässt sich sagen, dass auf einer psychedelischen Reise verblüffende Erkenntnise über die eigene Psyche möglich seien und somit therapeutisches Potential vorhanden sei um z.B. neue Lebenspläne umzusetzen. Auch Gefühle der höchsten Erkenntnis oder gar starke spirituelle Erfahrungen seien möglich. Wobei auch sehr negative Erlebnisse nicht zu unterschätzen sind, in dennen der Konsument die totale Kontrolle über sein Handeln und Denken verliert und sich teils in seinen Gedanken verliert und die Realität nicht mehr richtig erfassen kann. Set & Setting : → Siehe für detaillierte Informationen sowie Tipps auch Set und Setting einer psychedelischen Erfahrung. Psychedelische Drogen wirken stark auf die Psyche des jeweiligen Konsumenten ein. Daher sind sie keine Party-oder-Spaßdrogen im eigentlichen Sinne. Jeder Konsument der Psychedelika benutzen will, muss sich bewusst machen, dass dies ein Spiel mit seiner Psyche ist und ihm Türen gezeigt werden können, die er lieber nicht hätte öffnen wollen. Daher ist die Vorbereitung und die Einstellung des Konsumenten sehr wichtig um die möglichen Gefahren so gering wie möglich zu halten. In der Szene haben sich die Begriffe Set & Setting etabliert. Mit Set ist die Psychische Verfassung des Konsumenten gemeint und mit Setting die jeweilige Umgebung, in der der Konsument seinen Trip durchführen will. Halluzinogene verstärken innere psychische Vorgänge und fühlt der Konsument sich unwohl oder hat er Angst, fühlt er das nicht nur sondern es schlägt sich auf alle seine Sinne aus. Gefahren und Nebenwirkungen Allgemein beeinträchtigt LSA die Fähigkeit Gefahren richtig zu erkennen und angemessen darauf zu reagieren, wodurch der Konsument anfällig für Unfälle und Verwirrtheitszustände wird. Akute Gefahren Angstzustände : → Siehe für detaillierte Informationen auch Horrortrip. LSA kann extreme Bewusstseinszustände verursachen, die den Konsumenten stark überfordern können, wobei unteranderem ein sogenannter Horrortrip eine mögliche Folge darstellen kann. Unverarbeitete oder in den Hintergrund geschobene Probleme können plötzlich in den Mittelpunkt gerückt werden, woraufhin der Konsument sich nun damit beschäftigen muss, obwohl er diese verdrängen wollte. Konsumenten können Gefühle der Einsamkeit empfinden oder aufgrund der starken Wirkung nicht mehr richtig mitteilen, driften dabei in ihre eigene Gedankenwelt ab, die sehr verwirrend sein kann und bei dem Konsumenten ein starkes Panikgefühl hervorrufen kann. Zudem kann LSA auch scheinbare körperliche Auswirkungen für den Betroffenen auslösen, indem der Betroffene das Gefühl habe, dass er z.B. nicht mehr richtig atmen könne oder seine Beine schmerzen würden. Diese Symptome sind in der Regel psychisch bedingt und Außenstehende können häufig nicht nachvollziehen, warum der Betroffene solche Gefühle empfinde, da aus ihrer Sicht keine äußerlichen Ausfallerscheinungen vom Betroffenen hervortreten. Diese psychisch bedingten Symptome können starke Angst-und-Panikgefühle auslösen, die sogar den ganzen Trip lang wirken können. Körperliche Gefahren Die Holzrosen können starke Magenbeschwerden, Blähungen und Übelkeit verursachen, die wiederum der Psyche einiges abverlangen können und damit die Gefahr eines Horrortrip steigere. Zudem sind auch Schwindelgefühle, sowie Verwirrungen aufgrund der abstrakten Gedankenflut, möglich. Sollte durch die Wirkung von LSA der Blutdruck gesenkt werden, kann Bewusstlosigkeit die Folge sein. Während des Trips ist auch das Kurzzeitsgedächnis beeinträchtigt, in Folge dessen der Konsument häufig Aktionen beginnen möchte, aber während der Aktion vergisst, was die eigentlich, geplante Absicht war. Häufig wird auch von Kopfschmerzen am nächsten Morgen berichtet. Aufgrund der verschiedenen Alkaloide in den Holzrosen können Bewusstlosigkeit sowie Krämpfe ebenfalls die Folge des Konsums sein, daher sollte die Anzahl der konsumierten Samen gering gehalten werden um Vergiftungen vorzubeugen. Häufig wird auch von stechenden Beinen berichtet sowie ein starkes Mattigkeitsgefühl. Unfallgefahr Die oben genannte Beeinträchtigung des Gefahrenbewusstseins sollte ebenfalls beachtet werden, da viele Situationen, insbesondere der Straßenverkehr, falsch eingeschätzt werden, da die Wahrnehmung dem Konsumenten eine Sicherheit suggerieren kann sowie die Fähigkeit um angemessen zu reagieren, beeinträchtigt ist. Daher sollte der Straßenverkehr am besten vermieden werden und der Trip an sichere Orte, wie das eigene Zimmer oder in der Natur, verlagert werden. Durch gründliche Vorbereitung lassen sich laut Hofmann die vielfältigen Gefahren für Gesundheit und Leben, die vor allem durch die Halluzinationen und den Realitätsverlust bestehen, deutlich vermindern, aber nicht ausschließen. Als Paradebeispiel für die Gefahren von Halluzinogenen, insbesondere von LSD diente jahrelang der angeblich von A. Hofmann berichtete und von der CIA bestätigte Unfall, in dem tatsächlich ein Mensch aus dem Fenster sprang: Ein CIA-Mitarbeiter verabreichte dabei einem Bekannten auf einer Party ohne dessen Wissen LSD. Dieser geriet dadurch in einen Angstzustand und stürzte sich aus dem Fenster. Allerdings haben spätere Untersuchungen gezeigt, dass der angeblich Verunglückte wahrscheinlich ermordet und aus dem Fenster geworfen wurde. Viele LSD-Horrorgeschichten beruhen auf Legenden, die in den 1960ern und 1970ern von US-Regierungsbehörden in die Welt gesetzt wurden (ähnliche Geschichten wurden über die Folgen des Marihuanakonsums kolportiert), um den LSD-Konsum zu diskreditieren. Unbekannte Dosierung Ein weiterer Gefahrenpunkt sind die Wirkstoffschwankungen in den Samen sowie die unterschiedliche Marktqualität. Die im Internet angebotenen Samen unterscheiden sich in der Qualität teilweise sehr stark, wobei einige Samen kaum Wirkstoffe enthalten, hingegen andere Samen sehr potent sind und einen starken Trip auslösen können. Daher kann es schnell zu Überdosierungen kommen, da der Konsument nach dem Konsum von schwach potenten Samen den Eindruck gewonnen hat, dass er mehr einnehmen müsse, allerdings kann dieses Verhalten zu einer Überdosierung mit zahlreichen starken körperlichen sowie seelischen Nebenwirkungen führen. Drogeninduzierte Psychose : → Siehe für detaillierte Informationen auch Drogeninduzierte Psychose. Der Ausbruch von einer latent vorhandenen Psychose nach der Einnahme von LSA kann nicht ausgeschlossen werden. In den meisten Fällen klingen die Psychotischen Symptome nach einer kurzen Zeit wieder ab, aber unter Umständen ist die Psychose sogar unheilbar. Zurzeit ist es unbekannt, ob diese Psychosen erst durch Halluzinogene ausgelöst werden oder ob sich diese in spätere Zeit auch ohne Konsum entwickelt hätten, wobei LSA diese Entwicklung verstärkt habe. Durch die Ähnlichkeit des zeitlichen Verlauf zwischen einer gewöhnlichen Psychose und der vermeitlich durch LSA ausgelösten Psychose lasse, daher vermuten, dass LSA nur ein Auslöser von einer latenten Psychose, die sich später sowieso entwickelt hätte, sei. Die Forschung geht davon aus, dass hierzu eine entsprechende Veranlagung vorliegen muss. Hofmann warnt, dass selbst Menschen mit einer stabilen Persönlichkeit und guter Vorbereitung eine Psychose erleiden können. Auch die Verstärkung von schon existierenden psychischen Problemen oder Psychosen durch den Konsum ist wahrscheinlich. Flashbacks und HPPD ; Flashbacks Unter Flashbacks sind psychologische Phänomen dokumentiert, in denen Personen im Alltag plötzlich typische halluzinogene Symptome hatten, obwohl sie zu dem Zeitpunkt keine Holzrosen eingenommen haben und der letzte Rausch schon Tage zuvor abgeklungen ist. In einigen seltenen Fällen hätten diese Phänomen lange gedauert, wobei sie in der Regel kurzlebig und im Vergleich zu einem tatsächlichen LSA-Trip kaum intensiv sind. Flashbacks sollen die selben positiven und negativen Aspekte eines LSA-Trips übernehmen und werden typischerweise durch Auslöser wie Alkohol, Cannabis, Stress oder Schlaflosigkeit ausgelöst. Flashbacks sind kaum untersucht und wurden nicht als offiziele psychiatrische Störung anerkannt. Umgangssprachlich wird von einem Flashback jede Erfahrung, die nicht durch Drogen verursacht wurde, typische psychedelische Effekte aufweist, wie das Erleben von Erinnerungen, und von kurzer Dauer ist, verstanden. ; HPPD Es gibt dokumentierte Fälle, dass Halluzinogene, HPPD auslösen kann, dabei haben Betroffene regelmäßig oder jederzeit Pseudohalluzinationen, obwohl der Rausch schon längst vorbei ist und das Halluzinogen den Körper verlassen hat. Bei manchen Konsumenten hörte diese Störung nach einer langen Absistenz auf, wiederum bei anderen blieb diese länger bis ewig bestehen. HPPD unterscheidet sich vom Flashback Phänomen davon, dass diese Störung anhaltend ist. Langzeitfolgen Abhängigkeitspotenzial LSA-haltige Holzrosen lösen wie die meisten anderen Halluzinogene keine körperliche Abhängigkeit aus. Nach der Rauschwirkung entwickelt der Konsument eine hohe Toleranz, die in der Regel eine Woche anhält. In dieser Zeit muss der Konsument nun die doppelte Menge konsumieren um die Rauschwirkung des Trips davor zu erreichen. Zudem besteht die Annahme von einer Kreuztoleranz zu Psilocybin, LSD und Meskalin, diese Stoffe müssen daher ebenfalls in einer erhöhten Menge aufgenommen werden um die ähnliche Tripstärke des Anfangstrips zu erreichen. Viele Konsumenten verringern ihren Gebrauch von Halluzinogenen mit der Zeit oder stellen ihn sogar ein.National Institute on Drug Abuse: InfoFacts: LSD. PDF Eine psychische Abhängigkeit ist nicht bekannt, kann aber nicht ausgeschlossen werden. Allerdings ist dies eher unwahrscheinlich, da ein Trip für die meisten Konsumenten eine anstregende Ausnahmesituation darstellt und daher eine Pause für das Erlebte benötigt wird. LSA in der Schwangerschaft : → Siehe für detaillierte Informationen auch Schwangerschaft und Drogen. Frühe Labortests von Sandoz an Versuchstieren zeigten, dass Ergoline die Kontraktionen der Gebärmutter stimulieren kann. Daher kann LSD Konsum während der Schwangerschaft gefährliche Folgen für das Kind haben.Albert Hofmann: LSD – mein Sorgenkind. Die Entdeckung einer „Wunderdroge“. DTV, 2006. PDF Aufgrund der strukturellen Ähnlichkeiten von LSD und LSA können die Ergebnisse übernommen werden. Da verschiedene Ergine die Eigenschaft der Auslösung der Gebärmutterkontraktionen haben, sollte vorsichtshalber vom Konsum von LSA abgesehen werden. Medizin Prävention : → In diesem Abschnitt werden nur die speziell zu LSA zugeschnittenen Informationen aufgezählt. Siehe für weitere Informationen auch Sicherheitsmaßnahmen für eine psychedelische Erfahrung. Der Konsum von Halluzinogenen stellt einen starken Einschnitt in die eigene Psyche dar, wodurch tiefe Abgründe zum Vorschein gebracht werden können, starke Angst-und-Paranoiazustände bis hin zur Suizidgefährdung sowie die Gefahr einer ernsthaften psychischen Schädigung können auftreten. Demnach ist der Konsum nie ohne Gefahren, wobei viele gefährliche Situationen mit einigen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen verhindert werden können. ; Allgemeine Maßnahmen Das Führen von Maschinen und Fahrzeugen unter LSA Einfluss sollte im jeden Fall unterlassen werden. Das Denken, die Wahrnehmung und die Urteilsfähigkeit sind stark verändert und das angemessene Führen und das richtige situationsbezogene Verhalten ist nicht mehr möglich, in Folge dessen stellt das unerlaubte Führen unter LSA Einfluss eine Gefahr für andere und den Konsumenten selber dar. Zusätzlich wird der Fahrer bei einem Unfall unter dem Einfluss von psychotropen Substanzen mit möglichen hohen Geldstrafen, Führerscheinentzug, Freiheitsentzug sowie der Androhung einer MPU (Medizinisch-Psychologische Untersuchung) sanktioniert. Auch das Teilnehmen am Verkehr als Fußgänger sollte unterlassen werden, da viele Gefahren nicht richtig erkannt werden können. Schwangere Frauen sollten auf den Konsum verzichten, da LSA im Tierversuch die Gebärmutter stimulierte und daher eventuelle Schäden für das ungeborene Kind nicht ausgeschlossen werden können. ; Psychische Probleme Vor der Einnahme von Halluzinogenen sollte der Konsument, um die Gefahr eines Ausbruchs einer latent vorhandenen Psychose zu verringern, sich informieren, ob es irgendwelche psychischen Vorerkrankungen in der Familie gab oder gibt. Darunter fallen z.B. organische, aber auch drogeninduzierte Psychosen, Shizophrenie oder dissoziative Störungen. Sollte sich dies bestätigen, muss unbedingt auf den Konsum verzichtet werden, da unter Umständen der Konsument selbst eine Psychose erleiden kann, die unter Umständen irreversibel ist. Viele Horrortrips hätten vermieden werden können, wenn sich die Konsumenten mehr mit dem richtigen Set und Setting befasst hätten. Selbst bei geringen Problemen, die dem Konsumenten viel Kopfzerbrechen bringen könnten, sollte auf den Konsum verzichtet werden, da dieser sich während des Trips häufig mit unverarbeiteten Problemen stellen muss. Um das Gefahrenpotenzial zu senken sowie eine Person für den Notfall zu haben, einigt sich eine nüchterne und vertrauenswürdige Person als sogenannter Tripsitter, der mit gutem Zureden häufig viel bewirken kann. Allerdings sollte geachtet werden, dass diese Person auch vertrauenswürdig ist, da unter Umständen der gegenteilige Effekt, dass sich z.B. der Konsument vor der Person fürchtet oder paranoide Gedanken hat, eintreten kann. Musikwechsel, Ortswechel, Gespräche oder die Einnahme von Nahrung sowie Getränke kann viele Situationen angenehmer gestalten und den Konsumenten auf positive Bahnen lenken. ; Einnahme Die Dosierung der LSA-haltigen Holzrosen ist nie vorraussehbar. Optisch, gleich aussehende Samen vom selben Shop schwanken häufig völlig im Wirkstoffgehalt. Somit wird empfohlen anfangs wenige Samen zu konsumieren um auch einer Überdosierung vorzubeugen. Nachlegen sollte vermieden werden. Erfahrene Konsumenten können später bei Berücksichtigung des Set und Settings mit einer höheren Dosierung anfangen. Auch wenn die Einnahme seit zwei Stunden zurück liegt und die Samen noch keine Wirkung zeigten, sollte nicht nachgelegt werden, da die Samen später plötzlich wirken können und aufgrund der zusätzlichen Einnahme viel stärker wirken können. Um die auftretende Übelkeit zu verringern gibt es verschiedene Methoden, die angewendet werden können. Häufig wird im Internet geraten die weiße Pelzhaut der Samen zu entfernen, dabei sollen die Samen kurz in kaltes Wasser eingelegt werden, dannach kann die Pelzhaut relativ einfach abgemacht werden. Eine weitere Möglichkeit ist das Zerkleinern der Samen mit einem Hammer und die dabei entstandenen Stücke werden dann in ein Glas Wasser eingelegt. Nach 24 Stunden sollten die Stücke entfernt werden und das getrübte Wasser getrunken werden. Zusätztlich werden auch magenberuhigende Wirkstoffe, wie Ingwer, empfohlen sowie die Einnahme der Samen auf nüchternen Magen. Ebenfalls lässt sich der Hauptwirkstoff Ergin auch durch verschiedene Extraktionsverfahren filtern um so den Reinstoff konsumieren zu können ohne die anderen enthaltenden giftigen Stoffe der Holzrosen. Da die Folgen des Zusammenspiels zwischen LSA und anderen Medikamenten sowie Drogen nicht voraussehbar sind, sollte daher auf Mischkonsum verzichtet werden. ; Umgebung Halluzinogene sind keine Partydrogen, mit dennen euphorische und stimmungsaufhellende Zustände zu erwarten sind. Auch wenn geringe Dosen kontrollierbar erscheinen, kann die Wirkung auf einer Party, aufgrund der Reizüberflutung wie der lauten Musik, Menschenmengen und bunte Lichter, umschlagen und zu einem Horrortrip werden. Dennoch können Halluzinogene mit vertrauten Freunden sehr viel Spaß bereiten, wobei sie nicht als Spaßmacher missbraucht werden sollten. Bei jedem Trip lernt der Konsument bewusst oder unbewusst mehr über sich selbst und seine Umwelt. ; Suchtvorbeugende Maßnahmen Der Konsum von Halluzinogenen sollte nicht zur Gewohnheit werden, denn zwar sind keine körperlichen Nebenwirkungen bekannt, allerdings können psychische Probleme, im schwersten Fall sogar psychische oder dissoziative Störungen, entstehen. Es sollten Pausen zwischen den Konsumeinheiten, um das Erlebte zu verarbeiten, eingelegt werden um somit auch die Gefahren von der Entstehung von psychischen Problemen zu senken. Zudem sollte auch ein gewisser Respekt vor der Wirkung der Halluzinogenen vorhanden sein. Sie wirken stark auf die Psyche des Konsumenten und können teils starke unangenehme Zustände verursachen. Selbst wenn der Konsument das Gefühl hat, er hätte alle möglichbaren Zustände erlebt, können halluzinogene Drogen stark umschlagen und den Betroffenen in eine starke Krise befördern. Behandlung einer akuten Intoxikation : → Dieser Abschnitt beeinhaltet nur Informationen über die akute Vergiftung. Siehe für alle möglichen Vergiftungsformen auch Vergiftung durch Psychedelika. Generell wird die Einnahme von Halluzinogenen in der heutigen Medizin als Intoxikation gewertet und die Wirkung als Vergiftung klassifiziert. Wobei die Mehrzahl der Konsumenten eher die angstvolle Rauscherfahrung als eine Vergiftung einstufen. Eine tödliche Intoxikation ist kaum bekannt, dementsprechend ist die psychische Verfassung des Konsumenten stark betroffen. Es können Drogeninduzierte Psychosen auftreten, die im schlimmsten Fall unheilbar sind. Die akute Verschlechterung der psychischen Verfassung während des Rausches des Konsumenten wird in der Szene auch als Horrortrip bezeichnet. ; Erste Hilfe Bevor der Notruf angerufen wird, sollte abgeschätzt werden, wann der Wirkstoff im Körper abgebaut und somit die Wirkung abgeklungen ist. In der Regel ist der Konsument nach einer gewissen Zeit wieder ansprechbar und die Folgen des Notrufs wurden erspart. Der Betroffene sollte unter genauer Beachtung gestellt werden, dabei wird auch die Schaffung einer ruhigen und beruhigenden Atmosphäre empfohlen. Ängstliche Personen oder störende Reize könnten die Situation verschlimmern und sollten daher entfernt werden. Der Wechsel der Umgebung kann hilfreich sein, allerdings muss darauf geachtet werden, dass keine Gegenstände vorhanden sein sollten, mit dennen der Konsument sich oder andere verletzen könnte. Sollte der Konsument allerdings sich selber oder andere verletzen wollen, oder er widerfährt ernsthafte körperliche Schäden (Längere Zeit Bewusstlosigkeit, Erstickung aber auch Gefühle von einer Erstickung, obwohl keine äußeren Merkmale sichtbar sind), sollte aufjedenfall der Notruf gerufen werden. Im Internet wird auch die Einnahme von Vitamin C und Zucker empfohlen, da das Gehirn durch den Zucker angeregt werden soll um die Verwirrtheitszustände zu reduzieren und der Placebo-Effekt, dass der Konsument ein Gegengift zu sich nehme, soll sein übriges tun. Einige Konsumenten sind im Besitz von hochpotenten Opioiden sowie Benzodiazepinen, welche einen Trip abbrechen können. ; Medikamentös Die klinische Therapie sieht die Gabe von 10 bis 30 mg Diazepam in oraler, in schweren Fällen injizierter, Applikation vor, um den Konsumenten zu beruhigen.Strassman RJ: Adverse reactions to psychedelic drugs. A review of the literature., (1984) in J Nerv Ment Dis 172:577-94. ; Psychotherapeutisch Die Behandlung von akuten Panikreaktionen sieht die Schaffung einer entspannenden und beruhigenden Atmosphäre vor, um die Angst zu reduzieren, dabei sollte auf eine sichere Umgebung geachtet werden, in welcher der Konsument sich oder andere nicht verletzen könnte. Ärzte, Krankenschwester oder Pfleger sollten den Betroffenen beruhigen und ihm deutlich machen, dass er eine Droge konsumiert habe und sich sein Zustand bald verbessern würde. Darüberhinaus sollte der Patient auch nicht alleine gelassen werden, sondern ein ruhiger, unterstützender Vertrauter, wobei auch Freunde oder Familienmitglieder hilfreich sein können. Die Fixierung des Patienten ist kontrainduziert, da die Angst und Panikreaktionen verstärkt werden und demzufolge der Zustand des Betroffenen sogar schwerwiegender werden kann. Es wurden zwei Fällen von akutem Nierenversagen nach der Fixierung durch eine Zwangsjacke dokumentiert. Dabei entstand eine Rhabdomyolyse, die Auflösung der quergestreiften Muskelfasern, aufgrund der Kombination der Fixierung und den gefährlichen Bewegungen wie Krämpfen des Betroffenen, welche durch die Substanz ausgelöst wurden sind.Brown MJ: Acute renal failure due to rhabdomyolysis associated with use of a straitjacket in lysergide intoxication. (1984) in Br Med J (Clin Res Ed) 288:1949-50. Dennoch sollten Maßnahmen eingeleitet werden, um Selbstverletzungen oder gefährliche Angriffe des Betroffenen verhindern zu können. Ein Krankenhausaufenthalt ist nicht immer nötig, außer wenn die Gefahr eines Suizids oder der Ausbruch einer Psychose besteht. Nach dem Ausklinken der akuten Reaktion sollte der Betroffene psychiatrisch untersucht und erst bei normalen, mentalen Status entlassen werden. Handel und Verwendung Legaler Handel Holzrosen werden in den Anbaugebieten geerntet und in zahlreichen Onlineshops sowie anderen pflanzlichen Läden verkauft. Konsumenten können sich die Holzrosen allerdings auch selbst zuhause züchten, wobei die Zuchtbedingungen sehr schwierig sind. Die Qualität der Holzrosen variiert bei den Onlineshops sehr stark, einerseits sind einige Samen sehr schwach und zeigen kaum eine Wirkung, andererseits gibt es auch Samen, wovon der Konsument nur wenige einnehmen muss um einen dem LSD ähnlichen starken Trip auszulösen. Gebrauch Neben dem Gebrauch als Rauschmittel findet die Wurzel der Holzrose auch in der traditionellen Medizin der indischen Ayurveda eine Verwendung als Aphrodisiakum und zur Steigerung der Intelligenz. Ebenfalls wird sie bei Bronchitis, Husten, Ejakulationsschwäche, Nervosität, Syphilis, Diabetes mellitus, Tuberkulose, Arthritis und genereller Schwäche verordnet. In Assam wird die Holzrose volksmedizinisch verwendet. Rechtslage ; Deutschland Die Hawaiianische Holzrose wird nicht im Betäubungsmittelgesetz aufgeführt, daher ist der Besitz, Handel und Verkauf legal. Dennoch wird der Hauptwirkstoff Ergin im BtmG aufgeführt, damit ist eine Extraktion des reinen Stoffes illegal. Siehe auch * Ergin * Halluzinogen * LSD * Psychedelikum * Psychedelische Erfahrung Einzelnachweise Weiterführende Informationen Literatur * Christian Rätsch: Enzyklopädie der psychoaktiven Pflanzen. AT Verlag, Aarau / Schweiz 2001, ISBN 3-85502-570-3. * Encke/Buchheim/Seybold: Zander, Handwörterbuch der Pflanzennamen, 15. Auflage, ISBN 3-8001-5072-7 Weblinks *Tripberichte über die Wirkung der Holzrose *Erowid Umfangreiche Wissensdatenbank über die Holzrose (Englisch) *Längerer Artikel über Argyreia nervosa *Argyreia nervosa Blüte & Laub (Fotos) Kategorie:Droge Kategorie:Legale Drogen Kategorie:Pflanzliche Drogen Kategorie:Psychedelikum